Autumnal Dreamscapes
by Kippis05
Summary: One-Shot. Tigress wrestles with the growing emotional bond between herself and the Dragon Warrior, only she comes to terms with him in the most unlikely of places.. Her dreams. Based on an concept recently pitched by faithful reader and reviewer JediGirl.


© 2008 DreamWorks SKG Animation, Incorporated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Kung Fu Panda,' because I lost a game of poker with Seth Rogan..

* * *

_This is a special request done on behalf of one of my readers, Jedi Girl. Recently, I had promised my 100__th__ reviewer of my other fic _**'Elegant, Graceful, and Clumsy'**_ a chance to pitch an idea into my arena, and it just so happened that she (I'm assuming genders by pen-name, please don't kill me) was the one to post said review. _

_The conclusion of her creative psyche gave me a massive brainstorm over the possibilities that were presented to me.. _

_But don't take my word for it. Here I give you the idea, as posted by Jedi Girl:_

_"We've all experienced those moments when we wonder if there could possibly be any romantic connections between ourselves and someone else, whether that someone is close to us or not. Then comes the inevitable dream in which we are bold enough to express our romantic thoughts and desires (verbally or physically) only to wake up and wonder where such a dream could have come from. At this time we wonder: "Is there a possible connection between us? Do I love him/her?" And how extremely awkward is it to see that person the next day, when just the sight of him/her throws our conscious memory into replaying every single account that took place in the dream the night before. What happens now that the barrier of the dream-world is not there to protect you? What do you say? What do you do?_

_I originally thought of this being for Po, since his dreams are so vivid and wildly imaginative; and it would be just like him to have a heroic yet romantic dream about a certain tiger master only to be completely awkward around her the next morning. Then I thought what would it be like if it was switched and Tigress had the dream instead of Po? Would she have a harder time dealing with it on an emotional level? Would she not want to acknowledge it, thinking warriors such as herself should not have dreams like that? Would she be more apt to act upon her desires the next day than Po would be, or would it be even more awkward for her?"_

_At first I thought that Po would be the one more suited for this dream, obviously because of his intense dream sequence shown at the beginning of the film.. But then, just as the afore posted quotation mentions, Tigress being the one to have this dream brings about so many more questions and possibilities. So I therefore decided to act upon this concept using Tigress as a 'guinea pig' of sorts, which eventually leaves us with the following short.. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity to use your fantastic proposal, and I hope that you love reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Since this was much longer than my definition of a 'quickie' would allow for, it earns its place as a stand alone story which is not associated with anything else in my fanfic arsenal.. _

* * *

**READER'S WARNING: CONTAINS GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF FLUFF AND AWESOMENESS!**

_So as always: __**Read, Review and Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Autumnal Dreamscapes_**

**Idea by – Jedi Girl**

**Drafted and Written by – Kippis05**

--

A cool, velvet-like breeze wafted through the air around the Jade Palace.. Autumn had now descended upon the Valley of Peace, gently exhausting the past memories of the warmer summer months preceding it with every new leaf that shed from the trees.. The once greened foliage of the exuberant Valley now gave off a luminous display of crimson and gold.

With the heat of the summer long gone, so also did the past worries of what had taken place not too long ago begin to fade from memory. Indeed, autumn had always been a time for self-reflection of what events had come to pass in the year.

And what had come, was nothing short of inconceivable.

An unimaginable threat, the tragic passing of a deeply beloved Master, and one unlikely savior… It was the culmination of linked events that would eventually wield itself into one incredibly eventful year.

It was true that much had changed in the past seven months after Po's permanence among them as a Master, but even now, long after he had proven himself to be the true Dragon Warrior, and furthermore earning the respect of his fellow Masters, there was still that sense of change in the atmosphere..

"That was _not_ funny!"

"Not for you, maybe.."

"Po, you're not the one who should be upset here. Those were _my _calligraphy inks!"

The giant panda unclenched his fists, sighing admittedly in defeat. It seemed as though Mantis had pulled off yet another one of his elaborate pranks. Using Master Crane's collection of calligraphy inks, he had painted the Dragon Warrior's likeness onto the Adversary, a lasting testament to Po's once epic failure while training with it so many months ago.

Master Shifu had pulled Po out of the Training Hall to join in some stretching exercises in the courtyard, and Crane had been sent down to the village to purchase food stock for the coming weeks, giving one insect the time and opportunity needed to pull his intricate scheme together.

"I thought it was a pretty good practical joke, if you want my opinion."

Po stopped, turning around to face a certain Tiger Master, who had by now let out another barrage of laughs at the panda's expense. He clenched his teeth in frustration to lessen his aggravation. "I don't need a second opinion! Besides, _you're _the last one to be caught with a sense of humor…"

She gave him an innocent smile. "Me? If I wasn't able to laugh at myself sometimes, _then_ you would be right, oh Grand Master Panda."

While the others giggled uncontrollably at Tigress' sarcastic response, he simply stared furiously at her, his eyes glinting dangerously like daggers into her very soul. The female tiger grinned softly at his growing anger, quietly sauntering past him without another word.

Finding her way through the remainder of the dormitories, she slipped into her room, and plopped down onto her bedroll letting an ever-so-slight sigh escape her lips. Tigress found it much easier to take her days in stride now that Po graced the Palace with his ever-persistent presence. Po's usually easy going demeanor always seemed to lift her spirit, even on days where it seemed that nothing could make the feline find a reason to be happy.

Going to the ends of the Earth to make her smile, Po was always there.

He was always the first one to detect her moods, and try to talk to her about what she was feeling.. Tigress found it surprising at first, but it was a welcome change for her, especially knowing that everyone else in the Jade Palace would exercise extreme caution during one of her fits. Po was the only one brave enough, or gullible enough, to ask her what was wrong. Over time they grew as close as two friends could ever hope to be..

And though never admitted out loud, she cherished his company… Yes, Tigress had grown quite fond of that big awkward panda, even to the point where perhaps she could even say she lo--

The female tiger shook her head in contradiction of her thoughts. "No.."

Taking some time to drift from events of the day, she eventually found herself falling asleep…

* * *

_Daybreak._

_The sound of the gong had not come to grace the crisp dawn air. But as if like clockwork, Tigress leapt from her bedroll, and sprang into the corridor to greet her Master good day. _

"_Good Morning, Master."_

_And she was met.. with nothing._

_Silence was all that permeated throughout the entirety of the student dormitories. Her crimson eyes scanned the empty hallway, wondering how this could even be possible. She crossed the narrow space, and threw the double doors to Po's bedroom open._

_Empty._

_Now frantic for an explanation, she moved up the hallway into the other Master's sleeping quarters, which to her amazement were also devoid of life. Impossible. There was no way the morning gong sounded off without her knowing it. Tigress was an incredibly light sleeper; even the slightest pin drop could stir the feline from her slumber._

_Training Hall? Vacant._

_Kitchen.. Dead. That is, until she burst through the gated doors to the pavilion. There in the courtyard, masses of people were gathered.. The sickening noise of mourning and pain filled the mid-October air. Throngs of injured villagers were sprawled out in what little space was available to them, being treated for their wounds by others who had been fortunate enough to escape virtually unscathed. However, some weren't so lucky. Bloodied and bruised, Master Crane was the first to find a bewildered Tigress standing at the top of the steps._

"_Tigress.. Where have you been!? It's a massacre down there!"_

"_Wh—What are you talking about?" She focused her attention past the Palace walls, and there she was met with her answer: The village was in flames, smoke and fire leaping up into the dark grey skies above them. From their vantage point, there could be seen nearly endless streams of wounded innocents making their way up to seek protection from the ensuing destruction below. __The once vibrant foothills and hazel thickets had been all but charred in the flames. Ancient trees, once painted with the joie de vivre of fall's brilliant color had all but withered away.._

"_Crane, what's happening?"_

_The avian took a breath, only to clutch his chest wincing in pain. "I don't know.. The alarms sounded several hours ago that there was some kind of invasion. We tried to intervene, but, there were just too many…"_

_She looked at him in disbelief. "What of the Chih Kuan? Weren't they supposed alert us of the first sign of an incursion?"_

"_They never got the chance.. The scouts were taken out before the message could be sent--" He struggled to finish, but collapsed shortly after from exhaustion. She spotted Master Shifu and Monkey sprinting up the steps to her position._

"_Tigress! We'll take care of him.. Get down there; Po needs your help!"_

_Her heart nearly jumped into her throat at the sound of the panda's name. "He's fighting alone!?"_

"_He's the only one left who can stop them.. He needs backing, GO NOW!"_

_Within an instant, she was on her way down the Thousand Steps, ignoring the passers-by as she made her way down the seemingly endless decent, galloping on all fours. Trying not to think of what possibly might greet her when she reached the village, a deafening explosion rippled through the Valley. Looking up, she was met with a shockwave of golden light and debris. _

"_The Wuxi Finger Hold." Tigress breathed a sigh of relief; at least Po was able to fend for himself… _

_But skidding to a premature stop, she shook in horror.. Po's last opponent was still standing through the shroud of thick dust that was kicked back during the blast, laughing maniacally through the concealment of his hooded cloak. There were no facial features she could discern; Tigress was still too far off to see the assailant first-hand._

"_You think that pitiable attack will work on me, Panda?" The voice was dark and resolute. "My men were nothing more than worthless mercenaries; you will suffer by my hand alone!"_

_As the dust was cleared away by the wind, she finally saw the Dragon Warrior… face down in the crater created by his own technique. "Po!" She cried out, and rushed to his side. Tigress was met with stillness from the affable warrior, shaking the panda in a futile attempt to revive him. She became infuriated once the figure towering above them laughed malevolently at the sight._

"_Pathetic! Just like your little boyfriend here!" He leered, kicking the fallen panda in the groin. Po awoke to this sudden jolt, and screamed out in pain, blood pooling from the gash made by the assailant's spear-tipped boot. _

_Blinded by an impulsive fit of rage, she jumped upwards and pounced on the malefactor, pinning him to the ground. "I'LL KILL YOU!"_

* * *

"Tigress?"

There was no answer.

Po sucked in another breath of air as he slowly opened the door to her private quarters; she had never come to eat with them that evening after his outburst, and thought that it was because of him that she ultimately passed on eating anything at all, choosing to starve rather than face him. He brought with him a bowl of dumplings as a gesture of apology.

"Hey, excuse me for the intrusion, but I just wanna say I'm sorry about-"

The giant panda looked into the space, noticing that Tigress was fast asleep. He smiled softly and made his way into the room, being careful not to disturb her rest. He pulled a woolen sheet over her shivering form; it seemed that autumn nights up on the mountainside were much cooler than they ever were in the Valley.

Setting the bowl gently on her nightstand, Po passed the sleeping tiger a quick kiss on the forehead before turning away.

It was true; during his stay at the Jade Palace, he had slowly been developing feelings for her over the past few months, but ultimately lacked the courage to speak with her about it. While she liked him as a friend, Po was doubtful that Tigress would ever feel the same way for him as he did her. But at least they had come this far, and in his mind, that was better than nothing.

She tossed lightly as he blew out her candle and walked out of the room, shutting the door ever so quietly behind him, completely unaware of the horrors taking place within the depths of Tigress' imagination…

* * *

_Tigress thrashed,_

_Clawed,_

_Maimed,_

_And tore…_

_Until there was nothing left of the antagonist to call whole. She panted violently as she stood up on her feet, wiping the sweat from her brow. Struggling to turn around, she quickly froze up at the realization that Po was trying to get up on his own._

_She fell to her knees, tears already brimming in her proud eyes, as she looked down upon his mangled form. He was covered in deep cuts and abrasions.. In much worse shape than she originally anticipated. Trembling, she placed a paw to his groin where he had sustained his worst injury to stop up the flow of blood. _

"_Po.. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get here in time…" She couldn't handle it; tears began flowing freely from her eyes, forming streaming rivulets upon her beautiful face._

_He laughed weakly and partially opened his right eye. "Well, you stopped the bad guy, didn't you?"_

_Tigress nodded silently, putting her only free paw up to his face. Even in the worst of situations, Po could always find a reason to laugh. They both sat silently for several moments, before she started to notice Po's breathing becoming more taxing with each passing breath…_

_The willful Tiger Master didn't want to accept it, but his vital signals were beginning to fade.._

"_Po?" _

_There was no answer. She shook him lightly and called his name a second time.. As if by the humble graces of a higher authority, he stirred._

"_Po, please don't… Not now."_

_He finally gained enough fleeting strength to speak. "You have to let me go, Tigress."_

"_But I.. I can't--" The feline master swallowed her pride. "..I love you." _

_She waited patiently for his reaction, but was met with silence; nothing more than the wind whistling through the burning wreckage of the village around them. Tigress looked back down.. Po had passed away. With a final labored breath escaping his aching body, his eyes lulled closed, unable to respond to the words that she had waited so long to tell him._

"_No.." Tigress buried her head into his chest, and let her emotions go…_

* * *

The sound of the morning gong rang through the feline's ears..

Snapping her eyes open, Tigress sprang from her mattress without a second thought, throwing the doors open. "Good Morning, Master!" Her eyes scanned around the hall, and to her immense reprieve, her comrades were standing by her side at their own doors.

Tigress took a deep breath. _'Thank the heavens above.. It was just a nightmare.'_

Yes, everything was back to normal, all except for…

Master Shifu's eye twitched. "Panda!"

Rustling could be heard behind the door of the giant panda's bedroom. Within another two seconds, he stumbled into the corridor, saluting the aging red panda like a colonel from World War II. "Good Morning, Grand Marshall Shifu!"

"Cram a sandal in it Dragon Warrior.." The diminutive master's expression softened somewhat, grinning inwardly at the panda's inherent sense of humor. "Now it's Saturday, so that means two hours of meditation before your usual training. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Shifu."

Without another word, Shifu retired through the door, disappearing as quickly as he came. Po made his way from his bedroom to leave for the Peach Tree, but couldn't help but notice Tigress standing just across from him; she was leaning against her doorframe, smiling warmly at him. He began to get uncomfortable once she started to walk towards him, still feeling guilty from last night's exchange.

She spoke in a soft sultry tone. "Good morning, Po."

'_Now's your chance. You two are alone, just say it.'_

"Hey Tigress. Listen, I want to apologize for snapping at you yesterday… I brought you dinner last night, but you were already asleep." He said, and pointed his index finger into her bedroom; the bowl still sat in the same place from the night before, undisturbed.

She turned to see the bowl just as he had pointed out. "Oh.. I didn't notice."

'_Go on... Tell him.'_

Po smiled at her, extending his paw. "Eh, it happens… I'm heading over to the Peach Tree to watch the fall leaves. You wanna come with?"

Tigress stood still for a moment, gazing expressionlessly into Po's eyes, completely ignoring his previous question. She remained more intently focused on her dream from the night before, and the nagging voice in her head.. The giant panda shifted his position and retracted his arm, slightly taken aback by her strange behavior. "Um… Is everything alright?"

_'Are we going to stand here all morning, or are you going to--'_

"Yes Po, everything is fine." She took a few more steps towards him, leaving only a diminutive gap between them.

Po was feeling strange now, wondering just what she was up to. Maybe _she_ was starting to play jokes on him.. But still, that look in her eyes said something different. "T-Tigress? Are you sure you're feeling okay? I can go to meditate by myself, you know… I-If that's what you—" She put one finger up to his mouth, as if telling him to be quiet.

And then, as if provoked by some unknown entity, she carefully traced across his muzzle with her finger; her gorgeous crimson eyes never once faltering from his own gaze. Po felt as if his legs were turning to jelly; Tigress had never touched him like this before unless she was kicking his ass... She pulled her finger away, a mischievous grin ever-present on her face.

"Trust me Po, I've never felt better.." Without so much as an imminent warning, she fiercely pulled his head down and smashed her lips into his...

'_Holy mother of--' _Po felt as if his head was going to explode into confetti..

Tigress, the pinnacle of Kung-Fu awesomeness, the queen of skill, the most attractive woman he had ever seen in his entire life.. was _kissing __**him**_. After several silent moments, she softly broke away, gently licking her lips in satisfaction. She took his arm in her own, and with a soft purr, planted another tender kiss on his cheek.

"Now where was it that you said we were going to _meditate_ again?"

"T-Tree.. with… with the peaches."

* * *

Yes, it has been passed over the generations, where many people have said that autumn is a time of harvest and silent reflection.. But as you can see, sometimes it can be a time of renewal and fresh beginnings… There is a harmony in autumn, and a luster in its skies, which through the summer is not heard or seen, as if it could not be, as if it had never been.

-Quotation inspired by Percy Bysshe Shelley.

* * *

_End._


End file.
